An unexpected parentage: The child of Thorin
by misslesmis13
Summary: Mia is a girl who has rich parents, lives in the Manhattan skyline,and anything a girl can wish for- besides a parents love. Milena is a girl who lives in the Blue Mountains of Middle Earth,and is the adopted daughter of Thorin Oakenshield. The girls have no idea of the others existence, but share a powerful connection that will affect their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Enough is enough

Authors note: Hey everyone, this is my first fanficion, and I really hope you all like it! HUGE shout out to missmusicaltheater3 for showing me how to post! Well enough of that, and here you go!

Mia Wilson sighed with relief. The school year was over, which meant no more girls trying to be her friend because her parents happened to be billionaires, no more boys asking her on a date 5 times every two minutes, no more teachers giving her VIP treatment and best of all, her father who was a well known director, was making a new movie, and she was being in it! Her parents always gave her what she wanted, but this was the first time she had to beg for something. They finally caved in and let her audition, and were so amazed at her talent she got a lead role. This had only happened two weeks before, and after school she would go straight to meet the rest of the cast. As she made her way outside to wait for her parents to pick her up,(this was the first time they would do so) her best friend Lily walked up to her.

"Guess you either forgot about me, or you're too eager for the big moment.",she joked."Is it true that Orlando Bloom is being in it?"

"I honestly don't know. I asked dad, but he said it's enough I got a lead role, and I'll find out and also to mind my own business."

Lily gave her hand a squize. She was the only one who knew Mias parents hated her and called her a mistake. " I'm sure they'll realise how lucky they are to have you.", she said.

"Thanks Lily. Oh, here's my ride. I'll call you when the meetings over."

"Good luck!"

"So remember Mia,"said Mr. Wilson"You can only go in the meeting, and that's it."

"But Dad, don't I needed to see the sets also?" Mia asked.

"Yes, but that's not today. We already fixed the schedule so you shouldn't miss the last 't that enough?"

"Yes Dad" Mia answered. She wouldn't let anyone, not even her parents ruin today.

Authors note: I know it's short, but don't worry it'll get better soon. It should take about three chapters to get to Milena


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Enough is enough

Authors note: so sorry I didn't post sooner. It took me a while to finish, and instead of saving it, I deleted it! Also, updates might come later than I'd like them to because I start eighth grade today. As for the story, have in mind that for this to work, I needed to make that all the

races of Middle Earth,aside Orcs and goblins, could shift shape to another race.

Mia lay in bed smiling. The cast was nice, and not only were the rumors about Orlando Bloom true, but Aidan Turner was also being in it. As a huge fan of The Hobbit, this had made her really excited.

(She also had a huge crush on them both,but that was besides the point.) To top it off, she would do most of her scenes with them!

She had never been a good sleeper, especially when she was excited, but she had fallen asleep soon.

Mia was falling into a dark hole. She somehow knew that now she was known by another name, but could not remember it. Suddenly, she landed on top of a young man who she felt she knew but couldn't remember where she knew him from. He had long brown-black hair and stubble.

Then, out of nowhere, weird pinkish tannish creatures came running towards them.

"Get behind me," the man told her. They both found themselves slashing and cutting at them, alongside another young man who was blond, and an older man who could have been both men's father. "You must come my child,"he said.

The following morning, Mia was woken up by her mother yelling from the stairs to get up for breakfast. Breakfast with her parents was a rare occurrence, and she would have rather kept it that way. With a sigh, she got up and dressed, and made her way downstairs.

"Thorin , please! I can't stand seeing you like this!"

"Dis, will you please stop fretting over me?" Said the dwaven prince,annoyed

"But your my brother!" complained Dis.

"I am aware of that," Thorin replied dryly."But may I remind you that exactly ten years ago, the battle of Moria took place?! Or have you forgotten how many of our people lost their lives, including Father, Grandfather and our brother Ferin?!"

"Thorin, please. If not for me, for the boys. You know how they look up to you."

As if on cue, three year old Kili and four year old Fili came running in, laughing, with Dwalin, who was supposed to be training them to fight, hot on their trail."

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BRATS! AND KILI,GIVE THOSE BACK!" Boomed the large dwarf.

"Okay," said Kili, smirking. Before Dis and Thorin could blink, he had his slingshot out and seven stones on the strap, and before his baffled mother and uncle could stop him, he aimed and hit Dwalin square in the chest.

"THORIN! CONTROL THESE NEPHEWS OF YOURS BEFORE I PERSONALLY- Oh. Uh, Lady Dis!

Didn't see ya there. Your beard is looking fine today. Um,er, what I mean is that it always does, but today it's lovely! Um, lovelier than usual, that is. And your dress. Is it new?it rather suits you. And your eyes-"

"I get the point Dwalin." said Dis, clearly annoyed and not oblivious to the faces her sons were making."Now,Dwalin, Fili and Kili, get back to training,"she ordered.

"Yes mother," they said, and happily ran out, with Dwalin following them, looking miserable. Thorin loved his nephews like they were his sons, but couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

"And Thorin,"continued Dis,"Don't look so smug. Help Dwalin. He'll need it."

"Yes Dis." he said glumly. It would be a long day.

Mia made her way downstairs, and into the dining room. Her parents barley looked up when she came in.

"Took you long enough." remarked her mother.

"Yah, nice to see you too" thought Mia, but she stayed silent.

"So Mia," said her father as a maid set her food down"I know you're excited about being in the movie with Orlando and Aidan. But remember, you are playing Orlando's friend and Aidan's cousin. They're much older than you no absolutely no flirting. My reputation will be ruined."

"But Dad!," she protested, " You know I'd never do that!" Mia tried not to notice how her mom didn't bother to prove her right. She seemed too busy chatting on Facebook.

"No I don't," said Mr. Wilson "How should I?"

That was the last straw. Mia got up and ran to her room. Her father just shrugged and continued eating.

Mia lay in bed thinking about her dream. At least they cared about her. It hadn't been the first time she had that dream either. Ever since she was 13, she had it every night. Whenever she was upset or bored, she would think about who they might be. Sometimes another man appeared. He was blond and in between the two younger ones ages. Her thoughts soon shifted to Lily. Lily had an amazing relationship with her parents and sisters. The two girls had been friends since was tall and slender and had green eyes and orange hair. Mia was average sized,was slim and had wavy dark brown hair and eyes. They both attended the same private school,and came from rich families. Mia couldn't help but be jealous of her friend for having such a nice and caring family. Suddenly an idea popped in to her mind. She would need money,(she had plenty saved up) a back pack and a map and her most prized possessions only. She didn't care if it would ruin her parents reputation or the movie. She would run away to Brooklyn and start a new life there.

Several hours later, Mia stopped in an abandoned warehouse to rest. She had the dream again, only the oldest man said:

"Welcome home, my child."

She woke up right after, only to black out.

Well, this is the last we'll see of her for a while. Don't worry, she WILL come back. Also, comment if you think you know who was in her dream!


	3. Milena

Chapter three: Milena

Authors note: Sorry for the delay. School really gets in the way. Anyway, I'm not so sure how dwarf ages run, so I'm giving them human ages.

After a long day of training the boys, Thorin went for a walk. He often did this when memories of the battle of Moria came back(which happened often). He sat on a rock, while horrible memories came rushing back to sat for a while, with each memory flashing before him like lightning.

Azog beheading his grandfather, his fathers disappearance, his fight with Azog, searching the bodies, finding Ferins body, coming home with Viran(Dis's husband) to break out the news to her, Dis's heartbreaking sobbing.

The last one was always the worst. He knew that Dis had taken most of her childhood to recover their mothers death. He and Viran had both been dreading her reaction to Thror and Ferins death and Thrains disappearance. Thorin had been twenty one at the time, and Dis had been born two months after.

Then, six years after the battle of Moria, Fili had been born. It was the best day of Viran and Dis's lives, with Kili following two years later. Not much later Thorin had met his , when Fili was two and Kili was a few weeks old, disaster struck. Thorin and Viran were in the forge they ran together, when a large explosion came. Fili had come with them to work that day. When they were evacuating the building, the boy had gotten distracted and stopped to look at the ran, grabbed his son and threw him out of the building. Just as he was about to exit , a beam from the celling crashed on the young dwarf,killing him instantly. Once again Thorin had to come home to Dis's sobbing. How grateful they had been that Kili was to young to understand. Fili was also, but was badly scared by seeing his father crushed. Since then, Thoin had moved in next door to them in case he was needed. Soon after his wife gave birth to a girl. She had taken the baby for a walk a few days later. They never came back. His thoughts shifted back to the present. Then, without warning, he did something he rarely ever did: he cried. He cried about his parents, grandfather, brother and every other misfortune since the cursed dragon took over Erebor. He had no idea how for how long, he just let the tears flow. Suddenly, he heard another voice crying. He cautiously made his way towards the voice. He pushed aside some tall grass and gasped. There, in the grass lay a baby. He saw how little layers of clothes it had on, and acting quickly, he took of his cloak and wrapped it around the child. He quickly ran to Dis's home before it was to late.

Dis sighed. She had seen how quickly Thoin had dropped off the boys before going towards the woods. It wasn't the first time either. Dis often worried about her older brother. He was slowly becoming less and less himself. While she was absorbed in her thoughts, Thorin came running in, with the boys coming in after him.

"Dis", he said "I need your help urgently. I found this child in the woods, abandoned, and it's freezing. We need to warm it up and who knows when it ate last?!"

"Ok," answered his sister " Wait, you WHAT?!"

"Dis, please," urged Thorin.

"Alright. Give the child to me. Quick! And Fili, please take Kili and leave this room until we tell you to come back in."

"Yes mother," said the little dwarf "Come on Kili."

The younger son looked at the bundle in his mothers arms."Will the baby be alwight?" he asked.

"Hopefully yes, little one" said Thorin. This seemed to satisfy Kili,although he left hesitantly.

Dis brought the child near the fireplace and examined it.

"It's a girl," she said."She's not much older-"

"I know," sighed Thorin."Than my lost child."

Later, when the girl was asleep, Thorin and Dis disscused what to do with her.

"Thorin, are you sure she was abandoned?"

"Yes. Her state clearly shows that she was not well cared for. Even if I'm wrong, we can't leave her. We'll keep her until she's claimed."

"And if she is not?"

Thorin thought it over for a second. It had been nearly three months since his wife and daughter disappeared, and he carried the weight of the guilt ever since.

"Then, I will raise her like I would have raised my daughter."

Dis nodded her head slowly. She knew it would be good for him, as well as the child.

"You know, even if she's claimed, we need a name for her until then. You should come up with it."

"Yes. I thought of that earlier,and I know what it shall be."

"Tell me."

"Millena."


	4. Daily life

**Chapter four: Daily life**

 **Authors note: In this chapter, I'll start focusing on the shape shifting that I told you about in chapter two. Here is how it works. I suggest you read it if you don't want to get stuck on the story later on.**

 **1\. All races, besides orcs and goblins can shift shape to another race. This includes dwarves, humans, hobbits , wizards and elves.**

 **2\. Most of them stay in their regular form and only switch if it's necessary.**

 **3\. When they do shift shape, they do not poses that races powers. For example, if a human shift shapes into an elf, he/ she will not be able to heal. Only one family of shift shapers can do so. I'll explain more about this in another chapter.**

 **Well, that's about it, so here's the chapter.**

Three months later:

Thorin kept his word and cared for Milena like she was his own child. Dis would take care of her in the day while Thorin was at the forge or training Kili and Fili. He would look forward to the end of the day when he would come to Dis's home. There Milena would gurgle happily when she saw him. He would eat dinner and then go home with her. He then put her to bed and although she was to young to understand, he would tell her stories of Erebor. He and Dis had guessed her to be at least half a year old and human.( He would try not to think how his wife had also been human.) Kili and Fili grew very attached to her. Thorin knew they would be best friends when they were older.

 **I know it was very short, but as soon as I post this I'm starting the next one.**


	5. Kids will be kids

**Chapter five:**

 _Four years later:_

Milena was now four years old. She was a pretty little girl with long wavy brown-black hair and brown eyes. To her "fathers" surprise she had learned to shift shape when she was two years old, while the average human learned at six. Kili and Fili, who were now six and eight, were like her brothers. Milena was especially close to Kili. Thorin, much to Dwalins despair,( let's just say that when you grow up with Fili and Kili torturing Dwalin was the first thing you learn) decided that she should also train. She was a fast learner and was showing amazing was perfect. That is everything but one thing. Thorin grew so attached to her that he didn't have the heart to tell her he was not her real father.

Milena was busy playing with her dolls when the door opened to revile Thorin.

"Daddy!" She screeched running up to him. The little girl jumped up while her father caught her. Thorin smiled at his daughter while hugging her.

"Dwalin said he's teaching me archely!"

"That's wonderful! And I believe you meant archery."

"Yes!," she answered, her dark eyes shining."And not only that, but also Kili said he's going to help me! And he didn't even wait for me to ask!"

"That's nice of him," answered Thorin, smiling at her. He would never tell her how long it took for him to convince Dwalin to do this.

"Did you help aunt Dis when you got here?"

"Yes she did, and she was a very good helper"said Dis, who had just walked in. "She helped with all the chores, without being asked twice!"

Just as Thoin was about to compliment Milena, the door burst open to reveal a very frightened Fili and Kili.

"Mother!", yelled Fili,"Help us!"

"What is it?"

"Well, thing is, um, we didn't expect our, um-"

"ExperimentonDwalintowork,"Kili said, clearly out of breath.

"You two, go upstairs," said Dis"And on second thought, I will come too."

No sooner than Dis and the boys had ran upstairs, a very angry and a very pink and purple haired Dwalin came storming in.

"THORIN! CONTROLL THESE NEPHEWS OF YOURS AT ONCE! LOOK WHAT HAPPENED! I NEED TO TEACH THESE BRATS A LESSON THEY WILL NEVER, FORGET!"

While Dwalin raved on and on, Milena slipped upstairs. She quickly and quietly went to Kili and Filis room and knocked on the door.

"It's me," she whispered.

The door opened and she was quickly pulled inside.

"So," stared Kili," did it spread?"

"Yes," said Milena, smirking."It even got a little purple."

"My heart is bursting with pride!", said Fili."Who knew sweet little innocent Milena was so good at coming up with pranks?!"

Milena just rolled her eyes."Was any dye left?"

"Yup," said Kili, handing it over.

What happened was that Dwalin had refused to let the three use real swords after he had told him he started using swords at age 7. They all knew they were good enough, (Thorin had said so himself),so they decided to get "revenge". It was Milena who suggested that they somehow dye his hair pink. They had gone to the market place and bought dyes. Then they put them in a sack that would explode if hit(another market place purchase) and took an arrow, cut off the tip, and tied the sack to it. Kili had then shot it at Dwalin. The rest could be figured out.

"Dwalin, they are not here at the moment. But when they are, rest assured that I will scold them."said Thorin.

"Very well. Oh,and by the way, is Lady Dis home?"

"Uh, no"

Dwalin tried not to look disappointed but failed. "Well, I guess I'll leave then."

Of course he didn't hear Fili, Kili, Milena and Dis's sigh of relief.


	6. The connection

**Here is is. Also, l saw there were a lot of typos last chapter, is so please read it again.I'm starting to change P.O.V's this !:)**

The next day(Kilis P.O.V.):

Kili couldn't sleep that night. He couldn't get enough of how hilarious Dwalin looked with pink hair. Of course Thorin had yelled at them, but he was used to it by felt something else though. It was something he couldn't explain.

Suddenly he heard a soft knock at the window. Making sure Fili didn't wake up, he cautiously made his way there. He looked out and and saw Milena, motioning for him to come down.

Trying to hide his shock, he quietly made his way downstairs and outside.

"Milena!," he whispered," What are you doing here?!"

"I couldn't sleep."

"But why did you come here?"

"I needed someone to talk to."

Suddenly Kili understood. He and Milena shared a connection they didn't understand . For example if one was in trouble, the other would get a feeling that they were needed. No wonder he had that feeling. Fili was the only one who knew about this besides for them.

"What is it?", he asked.

"I've been having strange dreams. In them I'm already a big girl, but I'm in a world that's different. I have another name, but when I wake up I can't remember it."

"Did you tell your father?"

"No. Also in the dreams there are these grown ups that are really mean."

Kili suddenly had an urge to tell her she was probably dreaming of her real family. The day she was found would be clear in his mind forever. But Thorin and Dis had told him and Fili to never tell her this, and he didn't have the heart to tell her this.

"Well," he said "I don't know what they mean. But stay here for a little longer."

The two children sat side by side outside for a while. When Kili saw Milena was dozing off he gently shook her awake. They walked back towards her house.

"Milena? If you ever need anything, I'm here."

Little did they know that this was the start of something more than a friendship.

 **I know it was very short, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. The next chapter will hopefully come soon**


	7. The truth

Fili's POV:

Dwalin was out for the day and Thorin was too busy at the forges so that put Fili in charge. Dwalin had been hesitant at first, but after Dís told him it would be alright he agreed. Even though he was eight, Fili was an excellent trainer.

"All right!"he said, imitating Dwalins annoying habit of cracking his knuckles,"We shall start with archery, then fencing and then go the woods to discuss an urgent matter. You may begin."

****************************** ****************************** Milena put all her concentration on hitting the target. She was following every tip Kili,Dwalin, and Thorin gave her. She drew the string and thwack! The arrow hit its mark perfectly.

"Kili! Fili! Did you see that?! I hit it! I hit it!" She yelled excitedly.

"Great!" said Kili."Even I didn't get it on my second try."

"Yup!" agreed Fili." I bet that you two are the best archers around!"

After a few more rounds of archery, they all say down for a break.

"Um, Kili? Fili? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," said Kili.

"Well, I've been thinking about something. How come you two, your mother and my father are all dwarves, while I'm human?"

Kili and Fili exchanged a nervous glance. They hated lying to Milena, but on the other hand they had promised not to tell her the truth about this.

"I can tell you," a familiar voice said.

The three turned around to face Murcyn, a human boy that was Fili's age. His greatest joy was bullying Kili, Milena and Fili, although they usually ignored him. He was tall, had clear blue eyes and short straight blonde hair. Right now he was smirking, and Fili wanted nothing more than to wipe(more specifically punch) that stupid look off his face. Instead he glared at the human.

"You wouldn't dare," said Fili, his voice deadly.

"Actually, I would dwarf,"Murcyn said."Anyways Milena it appears that your beloved father is not really your father."

"SHUT UP MURCYN!," yelled Kili.

"I think it's a little to late," answered the human.

Fili glared at him, and the next thing he and Kili knew, they were in their human forms running towards Murcyn.

"STOP!"

All three boys looked at Milena.

"Kili, Fili, you're giving him what he wants! Get away!"

The brothers glanced at each other.

"She's right," said Fili."Let's go."

Murcyn's POV:

Murcyn was the son of the master of that area in the Blue Mountains. He was a spoiled child, extremely rude and was used to getting his own way. He hated to admit it, but he was jealous of the way Fili and Kili got along. He had a horrible relationship with his older brother, Adreoryn. He didn't have many friends, so he was also jealous of how they got along with Milena, and how happy they always were. He was always looking for a way to taint the relationship between the three, and the perfect idea had come to him the day before.

Murcyn's aunt had been visiting his mother. The two women exchanged gossip and eventually the conversation turned to Oakenshield and his family.

"I think that dwarf is horrible," said his mother."Not telling that child of that she is not his. "Anyway, who would take a child found in the woods? You never know what sickness they might have."

"And," said his aunt" That business about his wife. Sounds very suspicious. I mean, who just disappears with a baby and never comes back if not for a reason? He must be crazy and/ or an idiot to have taken her in."

Murcyn had lay in bed that night smirking. He had his plan. Now he just needed to put it into action.

Milena's POV:

Milena knew better than to believe Murcyn, but her cousins solemn expressions told her he might be right.

"Milena?" Fili said gently, "Do you want to go home now?"

The little girl nodded her head and Fili took her hand. The three walked home silently, each lost in their own thoughts. They soon reached Fili and Kilis house and went in, knowing Thorin was probably still at the forges.

Dís' POV:

Dis was busy cooking when her sons and Milena walked in.

"Fili what are you thinking?!"she exclaimed."All because you are in charge of training it does not mean you can suddenly decide to stop early!"

"I know mother. It's just that a, um, urgent matter came up."

Dìs then saw Milena's sad expression and was concerned right away.

"Milena dear, what happened!"

"Um, um,"the little girl barely got past before she burst into tears.

"Milena!" Dìs nearly shouted" what happened?!"

"Mother," Fili started,"I think it would be good if I told you somewhere else."

"Me and Kili had no idea what to say when suddenly that stupid Murcyn comes out of nowhere and tells her. I'm telling you we tried stopping him! We really did!"explained Fili.

"I believe you Fili,and I don't doubt it."sighed Dìs. "The problem is telling Thorin."


	8. Thorin's past

**Authors note: Guys, I' so,so,so sorry for the wait! This took me a really long time to write and when I finally finished, stupid lill' me pressed paste insted of copy and lost it all.**

 **So, anyhoo, this chapter will include not only Thorin finding out about what happened last chapter, but also a glimpse of his wife and real daughters disapearence.**

After a long and hard day at the forges,Thorin was looking foward to coming home to Milena. His daugter never failed to cheer him , he remembered ( for the hundreth time that day) that it would be her fifth birthday the next day. It was hard to belive that he had found her five years ago... and that his wife and child had disapered.

 _Suria and Thorin had met right before Kilis birth. Suria had long black hair and dark brown eyes and had also lost most of her family, but unlike him, she was alone. The two had fallen in love right away and had gotten married a year later. Three years later Suria had given birth to their daugher. As was the custum in Surias family, they waited two weeks to name her. Three days before the naming ceremony, Suria had worked nonstop to make the house presenable._

 _"Suria, please do yourself a favor and stop working.," he had said_

 _"Thorin," she had said smiling,"You worry too much."_

 _"Yes, I do, so if you want me to stop, take a break. Why don't you go for a walk with the baby?"_

 _After sveral miutes of friendly arguing, she agreed, promising to be back within the hour turned into two. Two into three, and he left to search for them. He never found a trace of either of them._

Snapping back into reality, Thorin realized he was already at Dis's home. Before he could even knock, Dis opened the door, a frantic expression on her face.

"Dis, what happened?!''

 **Dis's P.O.V:**

Dis had been dreading this moment since Fili had told her the news. She had looked out the window until her brother came for dinner, knowing she had to tell him straight away. taking a deep breath, she said,

"Thorin. Milena found out."

 **I Was going to make it longer, but since I haven't updated in a while I split it in to two chapters.**


	9. Unanswered texts and a true son of Durìn

**Lily's P.O.V**

Lily sighed. Mia hadn't answered her phone once or at least texted her back in the past four- almost five hours. It was just not like her. Seeing the time, she hurried downstairs to lunch. Lily also came from a wealthy family, her father being part of the C.I.A and her mother being a successful private investigator. She had two twin sisters Katherine and Grace who were ten. They were a close knit family and we're all found of Mia. Lily sighed.

 _Why do all my thoughts turn to her? It's not as if it's been that long. She probably had to go to the studio. Still, this is like so not like her._

Lily reached the dining room and sat down.

"Lily, what's wrong?" asked her mother.

"Mia. She hasn't answered any of my texts or phone calls for the past five hours!"

"Well, well, this generation making phone calls and not texting?" Her father said, ignoring the looks his wife and oldest daughter were shooting at him.

"Lily, maybe she just-"

"Yeah, I know. She doesn't always have to answer me, I worry too much, blah,blah,blah! But I think I know my best friend Mom, and this is so not like her!"she yelled, and ran up to her room.

Thorin's POV:

Thorin finished listening to what had happened in shock.

"Where is she?", he asked Dìs.

"In my room. Go to her. She needs her father now."

Thorin walked upstairs to Dìs's room, only to find Kili at the top of the stairs.

"Uncle, please don't be mad at me!", he cried.

"Kili, why would I?"

"I let Murcyn tell her! All I did was yell at him! I- I didn't act like a true son of Durìn." The last sentence was choked out and completely broke Thorins heart.

"Kili," he said getting down on his knees to reach the dwarfling.

"Being a don of Durìn is not all about attacking your enemies. You tried and that's what matters.", he said smiling at his youngest nephew."I'd love to talk more about it-"

"No," said Kili,"Milena needs you now."

Smiling Thorin said a sentence that both dwarves would forever remember:

"That my boy, is how a true son of Durìn acts."

Milena's POV:

Milena cried into the pillow.

" _Why didn't daddy tell me? Should I even call him daddy? Why can't he be my real daddy like Aunt Dìs is really Kili and Fili's mommy? Maybe she'_ s _not their mommy_!", she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by soft knocks at the door.

"Milena? Can I come in?" It was Thorin. The confrontation father and daughter had both dreaded had arrived


	10. The confrontation

Well here it is. I know the average four year old won't react the same way as Milena, but the point of this is to show that she is NOT your average four year old( Excluding the fact that your average four year old is usually not the adopted daughter of the King Under The Mountain).

Milena's POV:

Thorin walked into the room and gently closed the door.

"Daddy why didn't you tell me?",

she cried.

"Milena,", he said sitting down next to her, "I understand if you're upset. To answer your question, let me tell you a story:

" Once there was a dwarf who was very poor. His only family that lived was his sister, her husband and their children. One day he met a beautiful human girl. They soon feel in love and got married. A year after the wedding they had a baby girl. One day, the dwarf's wife was working very hard, so he suggested that she should take a walk with their child. Hours later, the dwarf was getting very worried. They hadn't gotten home yet. He quickly went out to find them. He never did."

At this point Thorin choked up, but quickly composed himself.

" The dwarf couldn't stand it. A few months later, he was crying in the woods when he heard someone else crying. He carefully approached the source of the sound, and was surprised when he found a little baby girl. He rushed with her to his sisters house where they nursed her back to health. The girl grew up and the dwarf loved her like he would've if she was his real daughter. They love each other her so, so much that he doesn't have the heart to tell her her her the truth."

Milena, who was quiet up until know said:

"Daddy, was the dwarf you? Am I the little girl he found?"

"Yes my child."

"You know daddy, I think it's what anyone would have done in your place."

Thorin sat still, shocked by her maturity. He had known she was smart for her age, but he hadn't realized how much.

"Milena, I want you to know we did look for your family, but no one knew of them."

" It's okay Daddy. Anyways if my real mommy and daddy lost me, who knows if they would be good parents? I think you're the best Daddy in the world, and I'm happy you found me."

With that Milena hugged her father, (who tried his best not to cry) who hugged her back. They didn't hear Dìs's sigh of relief as she stood outside the door.

The end of part one people! Part two will pick up when Milena's twelve, Fili is sixteen and Kili is fourteen.

Lots of thanks to all of you who followed, favorite or reviewed. Special thanks to SakuraDragmir for your reviews on almost every chapter, and for your idea for this story. I'll probably use it in the next part.

Thanks to Sarah( with an h ;)) for listening to my endless talk about this. You rock!

Most thanks to ray1ray, whose amazing imagination (and bucket portal invention) inspired this story. Thanks a bagillion Rayz!


End file.
